finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Guildhest
Guildhests are a type of party content in Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. Their purpose is to serve as tutorials and practice missions for the undertaking of group content. Guildhests are accessed through the Duty Finder once a player unlocks it by speaking to Battlewardens at certain hamlets near the beginning of the game. There are fourteen Guildhests in total, ranging from level 10 to level 40 (with two every 5 levels). Each is undertaken by a light party of four players, with the exception of the final Guildhest, which calls for a full party of eight players. Completing a guildhest unlocks the next one in sequence. Each guildhest focuses on a particular strategy that may be needed to complete the various duties in Final Fantasy XIV, with the Battlewarden coaching the party through each step. Completing the guildhest will reward players with EXP, gil, and Grand Company seals for participation. A bonus of EXP will be awarded if no players get K.O. during the Guildhest, and for first time participation (per class). All Guildhests are instanced battles set at certain places in the open-world. List of Guildhests Basic Training: Enemy Parties The first and most basic Guildhest, requiring level 10 (level sync to 11). Set near Summerford in Middle La Noscea, the objective is to learn how to carefully deal with enemy parties without being overwhelmed. Initially, there will be two groups of enemies, composed of a Pecking Condor and a Tiny Mandragora. The idea is to take each out one at a time without getting the attention of the other group. Once both are down, a black mist appears in the middle and the main target, the Elder Goobbue appears, flanked with additional condors and mandragora. The objective is to have the tank hold the Goobbue's attention while the rest of the party eliminates the others first. Once the Goobbue is defeated, the Guildhest ends and party members will be awarded. Under the Armor This Guildhest is set at the entrance to Tam-Tara Deepcroft in Central Shroud, and requires level 10 (level sync to 11). The purpose is to teach how to deal with boss monsters that periodically summon reinforcements. The target boss is Bockman, a dullahan who uses a cone AoE called Iron Justice. As his health lowers, several undead minions will arrive to assist him and must be dealt with. As he falls below around 33% health, zombie mages will appear among reinforcements. Basic Training: Enemy Strongholds This Guildhest is set in Western Thanalan along the tunnel leading to Parata's Peace, and requires level 15 (level sync to 16). The purpose is to teach how to deal with progressing through a gauntlet of opponents while moving deeper into their territory. As the party progresses forward, they must eliminate all the creatures that engage, including some that appear from the behind. At the end lies the boss target, a gigantoad called Ledge Leaper. After a certain amount of time, several boulders holding groups of yarzon will break, requiring them to be dealt with. Once the Ledge Leaper is slain, the Guildhest ends. Hero on the Halfshell This Guildhest is set in Central Thanalan at the Sil'dih Excavation Site, and requires level 15 (level sync to 16). Its purpose is to teach how control enemies in a non-lethal manner by abstaining from killing it and having the tank herd them. In this case, the objective is to sedate a noble's gil turtle that was absconded by bandits. To achieve this, the tank must hold the attention of the turtle, while the other party members eliminate the bandits (who will heal any damage to the turtle) and any efts that crawl out of the stream. With them gone, the turtle must be lowered to around 50% health, at which point the next objective begins. A Fire Sprite will appear in the area and must be slain for its core, which is used to light special herbs that will lull the turtle to sleep. Once the herbs are ignited and the turtle is guided to it by the tank, it falls asleep and the Guildhest is completed. Killing the Gil Turtle will cause the Guildhest to fail, a common hurdle for newer players not paying attention to the instructions. Pulling Poison Posies This Guildhest is set in the Bramble Patch of the East Shroud, and requires level 20 (level sync to 21). The objective is to teach how to deal with enemies while avoiding hazards they place on the field (in this case, noxious gas emitted from a Toxic Battrap). Initially, there are a few creatures standing in the toxic gas, that must be pulled away (as players will suffer damage over time standing in it). Once they are defeated, the Toxic Battrap appears. with more creatures. As the battle goes on, the toxic mist will be dispersed by winds, but the battrap will place new ones near random party members. Thus, the party must be on the move to deal with changing conditions on the battlefield. Stinging Back This Guildhest is set the the South Shroud just outside the entrance to the Thousand Maws of Toto-Rak, and requires level 20 (level sync to 21). A culmination of previous guildhests, the objective is carefully deal with several groups of enemies while proceeding to a boss target that summons healer reinforcements. The premise is to deal with several Redbelly brigands that camped out in front of Toto-Rak. Some groups patrol the area while others are stationary; the idea is to deal with the groups one by one until you reach the Redbelly Swarmpoint. The Swarmpoint serves as the guildhest boss, and is flanked by a number of conjurers that must be eliminated to prevent them from healing him. As the battle goes on, many more reinforcements, including additional conjurers, will arrive to aid the Swarmpoint. Once he is defeated, the Guildhest ends. All's Well that Ends in the Well This Guildhest is set the the South Shroud, and requires level 25 (level sync to 26). The objective is to learn how to handle being afflicted by status ailments. The main objective is a touched sylph named Briaxio of the Well, who has charmed wildlife into doing his bidding. All these creatures can inflict various status ailments that must be avoided, or failing that, treated with Esuna or potions (note: due to level sync, Scholars cannot use Leeches here). Flicking Sticks and Taking Names This Guildhest is set at the Matron's Lethe in the Central Shroud, and requires level 25 (level sync to 26). The objective is to learn how to deal with constant ground-targeting AoEs and breaking through barricades. Specifically, bombs tossed by goblin outlaws. While the bombs must be avoided, their placement can be utilized to hasten the fall of the blockades. At the top, the leader Stikflix Grumblytoss is confronted, who uses more powerful bombs during the fight, requiring great vigilance on the field. More than a Feeler This Guildhest is set at Fool Falls in Upper La Noscea, and requires level 30 (level sync to 31). The objective is to learn how to correctly identify what adds should be destroyed and what should be avoided. The main target is a morbol named Toxic Tamlyn. Throughout the fight, several bubbles will drift from the waterfalls. Blue bubbles will eventually produce Rotten Jams if left unchecked by DPS. Purple bubbles will rupture into a poisonous mist that will damage all party members, and thus should not be touched at all. On top of this, party members must avoid Tamlyn's Bad Breath attack. Annoy the Void This Guildhest is set within Blind Iron Mines in Lower La Noscea, and requires level 30 (level sync to 31). The objective is to learn how to deal with fight mechanics that alter stats of the boss, and will regenerate if reinforcements are slain. The opponent is a demon named Buso. Several blue flames appear in the field that strengthen his defenses. They can be deactivated to weaken him, but each time he uses a strong area of effect attack that requires careful maneuvering by the tank. As the fight rages on, several hippogryphs called Void Hounds will appear that produce a new blue flame once slain, requiring careful management of reinforcements and blue flames. Shadow and Claw This Guildhest is set in the Coerthas Central Highlands, and requires level 35 (level sync to 36). The objective is to learn how to fight a boss while being harassed by invincible minions. The opponent is a taurus known as Shadowclaw. Throughout the fight, an unkillable Shadow Eye ahriman will periodically attack everyone with a wide-area of effect attack, while Touch of Shadow minions temporarily appear to inflict damage to anyone nearby. Long Live the Queen This Guildhest is set in the Coerthas Central Highlands, and requires level 35 (level sync to 36). The objective is to learn how to deal with exploding enemies. Namely, they must fight their way through Bombs until the Bomb Queen appears. While the Charrs and Servitors will explode fairly quickly, while the Baronets will fight players for awhile before self-destructing. The Bomb Queen herself, but will command her minions to explode in unison, requiring the party to get out of the way when it happens. Ward Up This Guildhest is set at the Singing Shards in Mor Dhona, and requires level 40 (level sync to 41). The objective is to learn to kill a group of enemies simultaneously before they revive. Five vodoriga known as Camios are fought. The quintet will attack in varying formations, such as Black Cross, which causes one to become invulnerable. To complete this successfully, all demons must be killed within 20 seconds of the first to fall. Solemn Trinity This Guildhest is set near Saint Coinach's Find in Mor Dhona, and requires level 40 (level sync to 41). Unlike the other Guildhests, this one has a full of party of eight, and is designed to teach how to divide forces to deal with multiple waves of enemies. There are three groups of feuding gigants: hecatoncheirs, giants, and gigas. The goal is to eliminate their leaders while keeping them from destroying Allagan artifacts in the area. Initially, the Gigas leader Crius Longbeard appears at the end of the second phase, and will summon reinforcements. Shortly after he is defeated, the other two groups will appear with their leaders: Eurytos of the giants and Aegaeon of the Bone of the hecatoncheirs. Each tank must keep them separate while DPS gradually whittles them down. Once all leaders are defeated, and remaining gigants must be slain to complete the guildhest. Category:Gameplay in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Duties in Final Fantasy XIV